1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including memory cells.
2. Related Art
Advances in technology have led to the increases in the density of memory cells in semiconductor devices and changes in the operation of such semiconductor devices.
A three-dimensional semiconductor device typically includes a plurality of memory cells stacked over a substrate. A vertical channel layer forms a channel region of the vertically stacked memory cells. The vertical channel layer replaces a bulk (such as for example, well) that is typically used in a two-dimensional semiconductor device.